


Escape the Night – OET: Delta’s Thoughts and Feelings Tape Four

by Dede42



Series: The Recordings of Delta Hatcher [4]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Original Work, Our ETerNity Together (Web Series AU), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Brand - Freeform, Excluded, Hypnosis, Useless, Voting, challenge, invisible, losing hope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28482378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dede42/pseuds/Dede42
Summary: Delta continues to record her thoughts and emotions…even though she is losing hope big time by this point.
Series: The Recordings of Delta Hatcher [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075538
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	Escape the Night – OET: Delta’s Thoughts and Feelings Tape Four

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ETNMystic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETNMystic/gifts), [NervousAliceCurious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NervousAliceCurious/gifts), [SummerInAmsterdam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerInAmsterdam/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Voice Documentations of ETNMystic: Everlock Edition](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16618592) by [ETNMystic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETNMystic/pseuds/ETNMystic). 



> Hello, world and welcome back to Escape the Night!
> 
> Happy New Year! That's right, it's the start of a new year. Onward!

Disclaimer: I don’t own anything from _Escape the Night_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

**TAPE FOUR: MORE CHRISTMAS STRESS**

*****

_****Click.**** _

_I’m back…it isn’t easy talking about this since there’s a lot of negative emotions connected to these memories. But I need to do this, both Cindy and Mikan agree that it’s best that I do this, and I know that if and when Junko comes for me for the Izuru Kamukura project, everything about me, my memories, my personality, and my emotions will be gone forever._

_I don’t want that to happen, but if I don’t go through with it, then my OCs, Dawn Hatcher and Benny Smith, will be killed, and if I even try to escape, then this collar that’s around my neck, it’ll inject me with a mind-controlling virus._

_Basically, I’m stuck and I can’t help but feel like no one is going to rescue me from Junko’s clutches._

(She sighs.)

_And I am getting ahead of myself again. Ok, so when I last recorded, I stopped after talking about the kidnapping of Mystic and Sierra by Cecelia, which happened right in front of the group, and we couldn’t stop it…and I did feel particularly useless when they got taken._

_Of course, Mystic and Sierra weren’t the only ones to be taken. Andrea B. got taken by Cecelia after she and the others went to the library and found these blueprints for a machine that can drain the innocence out of a person, and that was how the elves were powering the workshop._

_Shortly after this discovery, Cecelia did show up with Andrea B., who’d been hypnotized, and had her destroy the tracker, which Envy had worked on repairing, to the point that it was dust. She then grabbed Teala, disappearing with her and Andrea B., and I realized that she was going after those who were considered to be useless during their respective seasons of ETN._

_I did point this out, but I don’t think anyone even paid attention to me, and that had me convinced that even if I did get taken, which didn’t happen, no one would’ve cared. Of course it also had to do with Envy hulking out and getting_ really _thorny with anger._

_I was truly worried that he was going to tear the entire workshop down around our ears – until a woman, who bore a strong resemblance to Jezebel the pirate from ETN 4, arrived and revealed to us that her name was Ivy Flora, and that she was the big sister of Envy. Thankfully, she was able to talk her brother down, and then they both went off to rescue Mystic, Sierra, Andrea B., and Teala from Cecelia, leaving the rest of us behind._

_I hated that I was being useless, that no one seemed to care that I was suffering emotionally, and then when Ivy and Envy returned with Mystic and Sierra, we got cornered by the elves, who were intent on having Mystic be their new power source. And for a while there, it looked like it would happen, until Mystic saw that Sugarplum had a piece of a token, and there was a vote for two people to go into a final death challenge based on their innocence._

_Of course the elves changed the rules so that eight people got voted instead, pretty sure that they were trying to get their hands on Mystic, and I got voted for. I don’t know who voted for me, but I doubt it was just because I’m innocent in more ways then one, and then those elves had the nerve to tell me to go away just because I was too old._

_Yes, I was 37 years at that time, I’m now 38 since my birthday has clearly come and past while I’ve been stuck in this cell, but that didn’t mean that I was_ that _old!_

_Well, the eight that went into the final death challenge, only seven came back since Alex had finished the challenge first and kept the elves from cheating to get Mystic, and basically became the new power source for the workshop, freeing the previous person, a small girl elf named Sugarbelle, who also has autism._

_Of course Cecelia ambushed us all, taking Mystic and Alice, and both Ivy and Envy went off to rescue them, leaving us all behind…again. I hadn’t being left out of stuff, I hated that someone had the nerve to vote me into that final death challenge, I hated that I had this stupid brand, and I hated the elves for their attitude toward autistic people._

_We did get Mystic and Alice back, along with Teala and Andrea B., and this was largely because Cecelia decided to turn against the Cursed God. She said that she knew something that can help revive those who’d died, and I don’t know if she’s telling the truth or not. I probably could ask her, but I doubt that I would even get an answer._

_Honestly, I don’t know if we can even trust Cecelia, but Mystic is willing to give her a chance, and I know that even if I voiced my objects, I would just be ignored just like I was being constantly excluded, treated like I’m useless, and also treated like I’m invisible by nearly everyone._

_So, Mystic had gotten a letter from a woman who rules the Land of Fiction, claiming to be her and Alice’s mother, which would make them sisters, and she decided to go there._

_There were mixed reactions to this, but if it meant leaving the North Pole for good, then it would be worth the gamble, and so we all went to the library, where I would normally enjoy being in if it hadn’t been for the stupid elves, and got a fiction book._

_Mystic did use one of her teastones to wish for a portal, but that was all she wished for, was a portal without giving it a location to connect to, and I didn’t even realize it until we all went through the portal._

_I was just glad to leave the North Pole behind, but I was also sad since we were also leaving behind Alex, who truly has the heart of a hero, and I was kinda hoping that where we ended up next, that maybe, just maybe, I would be able to start getting rid of my brand by proving to everyone that I have skills that make me useful._

_Yeah, I hate having this brand, which I never asked for, and yet I just can’t seem to get rid of it. And trust me, I_ have _been trying, but so far I haven’t had the best of luck. In fact, I haven’t been having_ any _luck at all since I got dragged into this by the SAE, and even their agents have been doing the whole excluding me business._

_I really feel like I’m a stock character and that I’m just going to be cannon fobber for every final death challenge that’ll probably pop up. Whoever voted for me, I bet_ anything _that they will try again._

_Ok…I’m going to end it here until next time._

_****Click.**** _

To Be Continued…

*****

_I have so many, so many regrets._

_So many lies, so many broken ties._

_I wish for my old life._

_Wish I could fix my strike._

_Cause no one truly escapes the night._

_Oh, won't you help me escape the night._

_Oh baby help me escape the night._

_Escape the night._

**Author's Note:**

> Delta isn't having a good time being locked up, and it doesn't seem like these tapes are helping very much to keep her holding onto hope. Bye for now! R&R everyone!


End file.
